Tasuku Meguro
Tasuku Meguro is one of the main characters in the manga series Tokyo Mew Mew à la Mode. He is Berry Shirayuki's best friend and love interest. Appearance Tasuku's appearance resembles Masaya's. He has short black hair with one strand standing up, light skin and big dark brown eyes. He wears a waiter outfit with a green tie, and roller blades so he could visit Berry's school. History Tasuku is twelve years old and is in love with Berry. Ever since her mother's death, Berry asked Tasuku to hug her every day. He agreed and every morning, he hugs Berry. He has been doing it for years. He is her childhood friend and her love interest. He found out Berry was a Mew Mew when he saw her tail. He and Berry started getting nervous around each other when they realised they had crushes on each other. Tasuku had almost kissed Berry before but he ran away. He encountered Duke and was hypnotised by him, but Berry saved him and he kissed her properly. However, he attempted to kill Berry and ran away again when the other mews came to help Berry. When Berry finally told Tasuku how she felt, he stopped being hypnotised by Duke. Cafe Mew Mew Tasuku works as a waiter and delivery boy in the cafe with Berry. They are known as the love birds of the cafe. However, when he and Berry were coming to terms with their feelings for each other, she fell and, when he tried to help her up, she slapped his hand away. After the Saint Rose Crusaders are defeated, Berry and Tasuku celebrating being in love and continue working at Cafe Mew Mew as the cafe's new door-to-door delivery service. Relationships Berry Shirayuki: Tasuku cares deeply about Berry. They are childhood friends and are neighbours, but to Tasuku, he feels as if they practically live together. In the first chapter of Tokyo Mew Mew a la Mode, Tasuku said that he wanted Berry to stay in the same school as him so they could have a "lovey-dovey" school relationship. Also, he says there was no point of her leaving, because they would just get married and live together anyway. He constantly hugs Berry so she says "he is like a monkey". At first he thought she did not feel the same way. When he discovered Berry was a Mew Mew, he told her that it didn't bother him and he will never quit being her friend. As the story progresses, initially he tries to hide his feelings, but finally admits to himself that he is in love with Berry. Eventually he asks her if he can stop being her "childhood friend" before kissing her, apologizing, and running away before she can answer. Berry confesses her own feelings later after she saves him from Duke and kisses him, after which he asks her to stay with him forever and she agrees. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga characters Category:Manga-Only Characters Category:Supporting Characters